Broken things
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: No Beta! : Victoria was always Potter and now she takes care of her brother children I maybe continue this
1. Chapter 1

Broken Things

Revenge/ Harry Potter

Paring: Mentions Lily/James Victoria/Conrad, **if I continue this,** there will be Harry/Amanda Nolan/Jacqueline (oc)

Summary: Victoria was always Potter and now she takes care of her brother children

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from neither series

Victoria Grayson was always been powerful, wilful, strong, cunning and power hungry woman, but she had secrects, more than enough but her biggest secret was that she was Squib and that she was Potter not Harper. She may have lied to Conrad but she didn't care she was Potter and Black and they get what they want, even if she had born to be squib.

If she had born magic in veins like her little brother James, she would have fine marriage to Rabastan Lestrange and her children would be Slytherin, but she was squib but her parents never hated pr shamed her like most pureblood parents would done, but it was clear her father liked James more but she was always her mother's favourite and mother always said she was Black.

Most of Victoria's life was good until she had Patrick bastard son of Rabastan, her ex-fiancée. Lestrange family made clear Patrick wasn't welcome to their life since his mother was squib and shame because of it, but Victoria's parents where there when she give up Patrick to adoption.

Soon after it Lord and Lady Potter died and Potter family fall into pieces and Victoria leaved from England soon after it meat Conrad Grayson and she saw his power soon and realize it would be good match for her and endure her future in muggle community even she had her huge heritage.

James married soon after he graduate from Hogwarts he married some petty muggle girl named Lily.

Even if Victoria meet and liked Lily, she knew James had made bad marriage choice and that would cost him later.

Victoria said it as it was and soon after it last remaining Potters weren't able to speak each other.

Soon Victoria had her "first" child Daniel and she respect her brother by naming her son to Daniel James Grayson, Daniel was Potter by birth, it was clear and Victoria always saw her old family when she looked Daniel's face.

When Daniel was three James and Lily had twins Harry James and Jacqueline Dorea Victoria Potter.

When Victoria visits to see her brother's newborn babies it was last time she ever saw her brother alive.

When Victoria found her brother was death her world crashed down, but she also felt hope when she found her James children where alive, and she could have family together once again.

When she is once again in England she easily finds and gets her brother's kid from Lily's sister and Victoria can't help but laugh stupidity of Dumbledore's after all there is one Potter left, squib or not and Potter/Black's always get what they want.

When Victoria is home and looks sleeping children twins and Daniel she feels like her family was complete again and same night she promise that she will keep her last remaining family safe after she is Potter and she has Grayson and Black in her too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Victoria, explain me why we have two babies in our bedroom?" Conrad asked bit annoyed but yet curious manner.

"Conrad, dear these are my nephew Harry and niece Jacqueline, my brother James is death and we are going to take care of them." Victoria say sweet but deathly manner.

"And tell me my dear when you were going to ask my option about your marvellous plan?" Conrad asks slow manner but he enjoy game between him and his wife.

"I don't care your option those children are my blood and they deserve best. We are going to raise them as our own." Victoria says manner that makes clear that this conversation is over.

"Fine and tell me dear wife who we make them believe these two are even ours?" Conrad asks now truly curious.

"Well be glad we have travelled lot this year for making Grayson Global more international. We had babies during some important business meeting and don't you worry I have my ways to get to be ours." Victoria says and she knows what she needs to do.

Next day, Grayson manor, Victoria P.O.V

"Narcissa, Lucius lovely to see you." I say faking pleasure see Mr and Mrs Malfoy, even if I like Narcissa I'm not glad to see either of them too much memories and past.

"Victoria, lovely as ever." Narcissa says while Lucius only grunts.

"And this must be Draco." I say and I roll my eyes to baby name, poor child suffering his father insanity and over pureblood excitement and his mother poor naming skills, but them again poor naming seem to run in that family.

"Yes he is, Victoria what you want?" Lucius says his typical rude manner and I smirk.

I will enjoy this so badly. I bring my brother twins front of them and they stare at me and babies in shock.

"They say they were kidnapped!" Narcissa yells shocked un-lady like manner and I smirk.

"Well they are my blood so I take them and I need your help adopted them to be mine and my husband biological children." I say and silence falls in room until Lucius rudely yells "We should kill they either of them or both destroyed our lord!"

"Lucius!" Narcissa says shocked and she apologizes, I look them son for while until I speak "If Lucius won't help me I will make sure wizard world will know that your son is squid, one slipping sentence and your son future will be ruined and so will be your family name. Believe me I won't be afraid do so; don't they say squid knows another squid?" I say calm but threatening manner and they stare me shocked that some petty squid threats them.

Lucius looks like he was ready to blow up but Narcissa sees I'm serious.

"Lucius will do it." Narcissa says and Lucius about fight back but look in Narcissa's eyes stop him.

"You will do it, my husband, think our son future." Narcissa says.

"Victoria, you must know that I can't make blood adoption ritual since dear old Dumbledore would find out but I can destroy their records and their future in wizard world making them sort non traceable." Lucius says and I nod.

"What you need?" I ask he smirks, which I don't like at all.

"Their new names." Lucius says and I think it for moment until I speak "Hadrian Aaron Grayson and Tiffany Jacqueline Dorea Grayson."

He nods and I know he is angry and they are about to leave Lucius look at me for while until he decide to speak "Well played Victoria and hopefully we don't need see each other ever again."

I smile like devil "We won't unless you give me a reason."

Soon they are gone and later night I tell Conrad babies are now ours, for once he don't ask what I did but only thing he askes is names and I answer "Hadrian Aaron and Tiffany Jacqueline Dorea Grayson."


End file.
